Strafe Run
The Strafe Run is a 9-pointstreak (8 with Hardline) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and as support in one mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was cut from Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Strafe Run is used in the form of a Huey, in the 6th campaign level of Black Ops, "The Defector". It is used to support the SOG in the streets, taking down the opposing NVA. Unlike Modern Warfare 3, it is only used in one mission in the entire game, but it can be used countless times during a certain part of the level. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Strafe Run is a nine pointstreak in the Assault Strike Chain. Once obtained, this reward allows the player to call in five AH-64 Apaches on a designated area of the map. The helicopters will sweep over that area of the map twice over a period of 60 seconds from opposite sides before exiting. Advantages The Strafe Run can be used to devastate enemy forces during objective games and on maps that lack cover. The combined firepower of five helicopters means that few opponents will withstand such aerial hellfire; and the choppers cover the map two times, from opposite sides, thus enemies lacking Blind Eye will be affected. Players with said perk will get killed as well if they cluster together to teammates without it. Limitations The Strafe Run can be targeted easily by SAM Turrets; they do not possess any flares, and players can destroy each helicopter with a single rocket from a launcher. The Javelin and Stinger can even take multiple helicopters down at once. Each helicopter destroyed adds a point towards a Strike Chain, therefore up to five points can be earned. As a tip, use the Stinger on one of the two helicopters next to the middle one to take out three at once on on side, then use the other missile to finish the last two together. Furthermore, the Strafe Run will only target enemies in front of it; if line of sight is blocked by an obstacle, they will pass over without firing upon the player. The best way to take out a Strafe Run is by detonating an EMP. Gallery Strafe Run MW3.png|A Strafe Run. Strafe Run incoming.jpg|An enemy Strafe Run inbound. Strafe Run.jpg|Another view of the Strafe Run. AH-64 Apaches Strafe Run MW3.jpg|A closeup view of the Strafe Run. Strafe_Run_Hardhat_MW3.png|A view of the Strafe Run from the ground. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-strafe-run.jpg|The place holder icon for the Strafe Run. UH-1.jpg|Out of the multiple Hueys in "The Defector", only one is used in the Strafe Run. Strafe Run shot down MW3.jpg|A Strafe Run going down. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Strafe Run was cut from Call of Duty: Ghosts. Audio files can be found in the game for it and other streaks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j56e_ruvXPc Trivia *Shooting one helicopter will usually result in the helicopters adjacent to them being destroyed as well, allowing one to get multiple pointstreaks at once. *All teams use the AH-64 Apache for the Strafe Run. *The strafe run initially featured three helicopters but this was increased to five during development as three was found to be underpowered. The icon still displays three helicopters. *When a Strafe Run helicopter is destroyed, it will have the parts of the Little Bird's wreckage despite it being a different helicopter model. *The Strafe Run Apaches use the cut model from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (evident by lack of shark teeth and lessened texture quality), instead of the Apache model used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Cut Pointstreak Rewards